Un mundo sin ti
by Amai do
Summary: Un plan, ambición de poder, los enemigos al acecho y el tiempo corriendo en tu contra para salvar a la persona que más amas... ¿Por qué?, la respuesta es sencilla, no puedes imaginar un mundo sin ella. Otra perspectiva al Capítulo 5 de la tercer temporada de Race to the Edge / HICCSTRID/ EPILOGO / COMPLETO.
1. Capítulo I

**Estoy muy feliz de iniciar este proyecto, es una serie de capítulos muy cortos que hablan sobre el capítulo 5 de la serie Race to the Edge**

 **How to Train your Dragon no me pertenece**

 **Que lo disfruten**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Un mundo sin ti~**

 _Amai do_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

La mesa de madera firme y con agradable olor sólo le servía para apoyarse. Habían pasado meses desde que había conseguido el Ojo del Dragón, pero aún así no estaba feliz.

No era todo lo que deseaba, lo que él quería era no tener problemas y deshacerse de los jinetes, en especial de Hiccup, pues él era su principal rival en la caza y venta de dragones, y no porque fuera como él, sino que era todo lo contrario.

Lo conocía, o al menos el análisis que tenía de él era bastante claro: sus puntos débiles eran Berk, cualquiera de los jinetes, en especial la rubia que le agradaba a su hermano Ryker, y por supuesto el Furia Nocturna, aquél dragón que algún día sería suyo y que le vendería al mejor postor.

Lidiar con él, era un juego. Quitar y permitir que arrebaten, pero era obvio que a él no le gustaba que le quitaran nada a menos que recibiera algo mejor a cambio. Para Viggo era imposible no realizar una analogía directa con la destreza de mazas y garras.

Frente a él tenía ese juego de mesa que adoraba jugar, le encantaba maquilar estrategias que no sólo le hicieran parecer más fuerte y temible, sino que atacara por áreas inesperadas y de la manera más improbable para derribar al enemigo.

Escuchó a alguien entrar en su tienda, sabía que se trataba de su consanguíneo, pues era el único que osaba interrumpirlo sin ser llamado.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó uniendo las yemas de sus dedos con el dedo igual de ambas manos, apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Lleva tres semanas con la misma rutina. –dijo con fastidio. –No me molesta ver volar a la rubia, es bastante agradable a la muchacha, pero siempre vigila los mismos cuadrantes cerca de la Orilla del Dragón durante las patrullas que realiza… ¿qué estás tramando con eso? –preguntó Ryker después de ver la mirada de satisfacción y perversa. -¿Atacarla?

Viggo rodó los ojos, molesto.

-Por favor, hermano, eres mejor que tus instintos de ataque, los planes déjamelos a mí, tú sólo obedece. –dijo, poniéndose de pie, apoyando las manos en la mesa.

El cazador de dragones gruñó. -¿Qué planes tienes para la chica? –preguntó, sacando su oz.

Viggo sonrió al ver el reflejo de su perversa mirada sobre la espada. –No es contra la chica, ella pelea bien, es contra Hiccup.

Ryker sonrió también.

Viggo empezó a caminar con las manos cruzadas hacia atrás.

-Manda a los enfermos del Azote de Odín en el barco pesquero, el mismo que está dañado, déjalos allí, cerca del cuadrante que vigila Astrid.

-¿Qué ganas con eso?

Viggo lo miró. –Un dragón, aunque sabemos dónde está, quiero que Hiccup vea cuando me llevo su oportunidad, además que… es una prueba para poner a Hiccup, quiero ver de lo que es capaz, aunque también es una prueba para la rubia, si ella escucha a su corazón y sigue sus instintos, simplemente pondrá sus pies en el galeón.

-¿No les haremos funeral? –preguntó Ryker, un poco sensibilizado. -Recuerda que ellos están en las últimas y pues…

-Querido hermano, las flechas son para cazar dragones y defenderse, no para enviar a simples esclavos que pescan al Valhalla. –mencionó Viggo, tomando asiento de nuevo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las piezas favoritas del juego: la esposa del jefe vikingo, una pieza que no trasciende en el juego, pero que es la que evita que maten al jefe.

.

.

Estaban lejos del barco pesquero. Tuvieron cuidado de dejar a los infectados en uno de los aposentos y dejaron órdenes claras, si alguien llegaba debían tocarlo, ellos estarían allí y cuando esa persona se hubiese ido irían a socorrerlos.

Con tos, dolores, fiebre y agotamiento, cada uno de los enfermos fue cayendo, hasta sólo quedó uno.

Uno de los pescadores, el único que sobrevivía a duras penas, perdía las esperanzas y las fuerzas, se recargó en uno de los barrotes del barco y comenzó rogar por dejar de sufrir, hasta que sintió un ligero movimiento en la parte superior de la fragata y emitió un grito, así como le habían dicho.

Se preparó para caminar un poco y tocar a la persona que entrara, fue viendo la luz incrementarse y se alegró porque su tormento estaría por acabar, sin embargo, no logró avanzar nada debido a la falta de sus fuerzas, así que se arrastró a como pudo y se quedó en el marco de la entrada.

-¡Stormfly!, ¡Antorcha! –se escuchó decir a alguien, la voz de una chica.

Al pescador ya no le importó cumplir con la demanda, quería ayuda, así que cuando vio a la muchacha que entró, trató de tocarla, y sólo alcanzó a sujetar muy poco su brazo y clavó sus sucias uñas en la chica.

La rubia gritó y se zafó a como pudo.

Pero el pescador, lo ultimo que logró visualizar fue la silueta borrosa de una bella valquiria y un dragón.

.

.

.

Durante el viaje sintió uno que otro mareo, era seguro que la impresión y el impacto que le causó ver tantos cuerpos humanos y también el susto y la preocupación que tenía por el rasguño que el enfermo le había dado.

Astrid aterrizó en el dragón, cerca del área común de la orilla del dragón.

-Tranquila, amiga… es sólo un rasguño. –trató de calmar al dragón, aunque en realidad lo que quería era menguar un poco a sí misma.

Con semblante nervioso se dirigió a dónde Hiccup estaba. Tenía que hablar con él y decirle lo que había visto.

Colocó su mano en la herida y trató de taparla con disimulo.

Sabía que estaba contagiada, y sabía que la enfermad avanzaría rápidamente. Así que entró y se detuvo en el umbral del área, hasta que vio a Hiccup. No quería acercarse a él, el miedo de ser la causa de detonar una epidemia en la isla, o llevarla hasta Berk, sería una culpa de la que no podría escapar o superar ni estando en el Valhalla.

-Astrid… -le llamó el castaño tras verla. Detectó de inmediato su mirada de preocupación.

No podía permitir que él se asustara, ni darle otra opción para distraerse de sus investigaciones con los dragones, así que prefirió guardarse esas suposiciones, además, no le constaba que estuviera infectada, por más que le ardiera la herida.

Sin embargo, después de hablar con sus amigos, el primer síntoma se empezó a presenciar en su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

La idea de este fic es mostrar mi versión de cómo pasaron las escenas que no nos mostraron en el capítulo 5 de la 3ro temporada.

Por cierto, me acaban de dar resultado y pasé el examen de permanencia, seguiré teniendo licencia para ser maestra los siguientes 4 años, ojala fuera para siempre, pero asi lo quiere el presidente…

En fin, gracias a los que se preocuparon por mí, Dios los bendiga :D

Hasta el prox capi.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 13 de agosto de 2016


	2. Capítulo 2

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Un mundo sin ti~**

 _Amai do_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo II**

 **.**

 **.**

En sus manos tenía la pieza clave del juego. Le daba vueltas y jugueteaba con ella, colocándola en diversas posiciones encima del tablero, como si cambiara algo en la jugada que tenía planificada, pero era lo inusual en esa parte, desde cualquier ángulo, defendía al jefe.

Finalmente, se puso de pie, colocó sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a caminar, dando vueltas a su alrededor, pensando en los siguiente movimientos que haría en el juego y en su trabajo, hasta que su hermano entró a su tienda.

-Viggo, misión cumplida. –informó Ryker mientras le sonreía. –Uno de los centinelas vio a la rubia entrar al barco pesquero, si es tan predecible como creemos, ella está infectada.

-¡Excelentes noticias!, mi querido hermano. Veo que al menos tienes algo de cerebro en esa cabeza calva.

Ryker gruñó un poco, mordiéndose los labios y conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo, aunque tenía muy presente su lealtad y por lo tanto no le haría nada a su consanguíneo, de momento.

-¿Ahora qué paso sigue? ¿Para qué la querías contagiar? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Viggo tomó de nuevo en sus manos la pieza de "La esposa del jefe" de ese juego que tan obsesionado lo tenía, tomó el Ojo del dragón y descifró cierto código para vislumbrar la especie siguiente para atrapar.

-El siguiente paso es negociar una oferta, después de todo… ya tenemos una demanda.

.

.

.

Ese día en la Orilla del Dragón estuvo calmado, al menos después de que Astrid informara al resto de los jinetes acerca de brote de la Peste de Odín, pero estaban calmados por saber que esa enfermedad estaba en el barco pesquero y allí se había quedado, o al menos eso creían.

-Muy bien chicos, es todo por hoy, pueden irse a descansar, Toothless y yo iremos a dar un paseo, ¿alguien nos quiere acompañar? –preguntó Hiccup poniéndose de pie.

-Paso, tengo información que logré decodificar del Ojo del Dragón y la quiero ordenar, además que quiero que Meatlug descanse, mañana iremos a explorar, ¿verdad, chica? –mencionó Fishlegs mientras le permitía a su dragona que le lamiera toda la cara.

-Tampoco yo, te apañaría a ti y a tu Furia Nocturna sólo con un vuelo, y no lo digo porque tenga ampollas en mi trasero y las quiera ir a aplastar antes de ir a dormir. –cedió Snotlout haciendo que el estómago de los jinetes se revolviera.

-¡Qué asco Jorgenson! –exclamaron los gemelos, pero inmediatamente recapacitaron. -¿Te podemos ayudar?

Sin decir nada más los anteriores hablante empezaron a retirarse y a dejar a sus dragones en el establo, sin darse cuenta sólo quedaron Hiccup y la hermosa Astrid.

-¿Y tú que dices? ¿Nos acompañas? –preguntó el futuro jefe de Berk con ojitos suplicantes.

Astrid empezaba a sentirse un poco mareada. Ella sabía que estaba infectada y que a cada segundo su esperanza de vida disminuía considerablemente, pero… lo miró, miró esos ojos verdes que le hacía perderse en sus pensamientos, no quería perder ni un segundo lejos de él, así que respiró profundamente y tocó la herida en su brazo, rogando porque Hiccup no la viera, pues no quería preocuparlo. Pensó de nuevo sus opciones, una de ellas era quedarse en su cama para enfermarse más y la otra era estar con el chico que le había robado el corazón.

Quizá era uno de sus últimos días con vida, o mejor dicho, una de sus últimas oportunidades de hacer feliz a Hiccup.

Rendida le sonrió y se subió en Stormfly.

-Alcánzame, pescado parlanchín.

Dicho lo anterior, Astrid y la Nadder salieron volando de la estancia común de la Orilla.

-Ella nunca cambia. -susurró embelesado mientras ajustaba su prótesis a la de Toothless. -Vamos, amigo. Hay dos chicas a las que debemos impresionar.

.

.

.

Piruetas, giros, carreras y un momento de paz fue lo que Astrid e Hiccup vivieron por escasos y efímeros momentos, lamentablemente la noche llegó y ambos tuvieron que marcharse a sus respectivas cabañas para descansar.

Aterrizaron en el área de la choza de Astrid. Toothless se extendió en la tirolesa y Stormfly hizo lo mismo, dejando momentáneamente a los chicos en la entrada de la cabaña.

-Gracias por volar conmigo, sin ti sería muy diferente todo. –expresó Hiccup con cierto nerviosismo.

Astrid se sentía muy cansada y también le dolía su cabeza, el atardecer apenas y había pasado, pero empezaba a sentir ciertos estragos en su cuerpo ante el brote de la infección que recién había adquirido.

Empezó a toser levemente, tratando de disimular.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

La rubia asintió en medio de un tosido. –Sí, estoy bien, descuida, mientras volábamos se secó la garganta, con un poco de agua se me pasa. –minimizó, sin quitar su mano de la herida.

Haddock no quedó muy convencido, pero le creyó, pues su argumento era bastante valido.

-¿Quieres que vaya a traer agua? –preguntó preocupado.

Astrid sonrió ante su caballerosidad.

-Descuida, tengo un sifón con agua en mi choza, gracias.

El castaño le sonrió ante la ternura que la chica creía ocultar en sí misma.

-En ese caso, mi lady, que duermas bien, te veo en la mañana, iré a explorar temprano, ¿deseas venir?

Astrid fue incapaz de decirle que no, sólo asintió un poco con su cabeza y entró a la cabaña, no sin antes desear buenas noches también.

-Descansa, Hiccup.

Tras cerrar la puerta, el castaño se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, sólo subió una rampa y llegó a su choza, se sentó afuera de la ésta y miró las estrellas al lado de su dragón.

-¿Tú qué dices, amigo? ¿Mañana le digo lo que siento por ella?

El dragón sólo giró los ojos, cada noche le hacía la misma pregunta, así que el reptil ya se había cansado de hablar y de decirle a su manera que sí.

No pasó mucho tiempo después para que Haddock cayera dormido.

.

.

Con pesar se quitó las hombreras de su cuerpo, aflojó un poco su ropa y las botas también, pero sentía mucho frío al mismo tiempo, además de un temblor en por todas sus extremidades que no le hacían sentir nada bien.

Agarró un pedazo de tela y la empapó de agua, colocándola en su frente. Sintió que estaba más caliente de lo usual y finalmente la puso sobre la herida, la cual ardía por completo.

-Maldición. –masculló la rubia, sintiéndose torpe e inexperta por haber entrado a ese barco pesquero. Se compadeció de los hombres que había allí, y se culpó por no haberlos podido ayudar. Ahora como castigo, ella viviría lo que ellos experimentaron los últimos días de su vida.

Con ese sentimiento se empezó a marear y a sentir que su cabeza iba a explotar, sintió su cuerpo cortado y un fuerte dolor en el pecho.

Stormfly se acercó y le trató de animar con su hocico pegado a su cuerpo, pero la dragona la sintió diferente.

-Estoy bien, chica, sólo necesito descansar, verás que amaneceré mejor.

La rubia ni terminó de hablar cuando un fuerte mareo seguido de un escalofrío la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de lleno a la cama.

Stormfly se alteró y empezó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación.

-Chica, basta. –ordeno Astrid con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

La Nadder acató órdenes, recostándose en el piso, permitiendo que la rubia pusiera sus pies encima de su cama para descansar.

Sin embargo, en las siguientes horas, Astrid siguió tosiendo, con fiebre y un agotamiento terrible.

La rubia se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y ni cuenta se dio cuando la Nadder salió de la choza.

-Exagera, estoy bien. –recalcó, tratando de auto convencerse de no necesitar nada.

Por suerte la dragona no hizo caso y salió a buscar ayuda. La reptil conocía a su jinete, sabía que era fuerte y testaruda y que por consiguiente necesitaría a alguien que la viera así sin necesidad de que ella se sintiera una debilucha, obviamente fue con quien estaba más cerca y a quien Astrid le tenía más lealtad.

Sabía la entrada y sabía cómo llamar la atención.

Arrojó espinas y empezó a dar vueltas en la pequeña estancia de la cabaña de Hiccup.

Cuando Haddock por fin la vio, la Nadder le hizo una señal con la cabeza, dando a entender claramente que quería que la siguiera.

"Es raro" –pensó Hiccup, pero era obvio que el único pensamiento que tenía en mente cada vez que veía a Stormfly era Astrid, se asustó un poco cuando la vio, así que no meditó más y se montó en Toothless para avanzar los pocos pasos hacia la choza de Astrid.

Con precaución bajó de su Furia Noctura y entró a la choza.

-Astrid… -la mirada que le brindó y verla en ese estado tan poco inusual e inestable le hizo pensar lo peor.

-Hiccup… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó a duras penas, comenzando a toser nuevamente y a sentir un dolor en la cabeza nuevamente.

-Stormfly parecía preocupada. –musitó, acariciando brevemente a la Nadder que seguía alterada. –Así que…

No terminó de hablar porque Astrid tosió de nueva cuenta, aunque se percató que había dejado a destapada su herida y la cubrió rápidamente, esperando que Hiccup no la hubiese visto.

De repente, todo en los pensamientos de Hiccup empezaron a tomar lógica.

-Astrid… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. –intentó tranquilizar.

El castaño se acercó a la rubia, pero ella ni se inmutó, lo miró con la vista cansada, como si le comunicara que no debía preocuparse.

Hiccup la tomó de los hombros y se aterró al notar que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-Mi lady no estás bien. –intentó razonar, empujándola levemente para que se acostara. Le tocó la frente e hizo a un lado su flequillo.

-No te preocupes, por favor, ve a descansar.

Haddock no hizo caso.

Resopló asustado, así que dirigió su vista a Stomfly y a Toothless que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta.

-Chicos, vayan por Fishlegs y los demás. –pidió Hiccup mientras sacaba de su pantalón un pañuelo, mojandolo con algo de agua que había en la mesita al lado de la cama y lo ponía en la frente de la rubia.

Los dragones obedecieron de inmediato, yendo a donde el jefe les había indicado.

-Shh, tranquila, estarás bien.

Astrid le sonrió, por eso lo quería, por el corazón tan bondadoso que le tenía a todos, especialmente a ella

-No te preocupes, sólo es un resfriado. –trató de convencerse a sí misma.

Hiccup se sentó en la cama también, a escasas pulgadas del rostro de ella, la acarició levente y se sintió atraído a besarla, pues en ese estado sólo la hacía parecer más hermosa, a pesar de estar ruborizada por la fiebre.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron, hasta que…

-¡Chicos! –exclamó Fishlegs tapando sus ojos al instante. –Pensé que era una emergencia, no que habían decidido consumar su matrimonio antes de casarse. –se disculpó a la brevedad, empezando a acalorarse.

Hiccup se puso rojo, más cuando vio que Astrid estaba casi dormida, pensó que se estaba aprovechando de ella.

-Te golpearé, Fishlegs. –amenazó la rubia en un susurro, antes de cerrar sus ojos y dejarse dormir, sin dejar de toser.

-¿Nos despertaron para cumplir una fantasía fetichista? –preguntó Snotlout.

El castaño se levantó y caminó un poco.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos? –preguntó tratando de olvidarse del momento incómodo.

-Siguen durmiendo, se quedaron hasta tarde jugando con la gallina en la fosa de jabalís. –dijo el regordete vikingo sin quitar sus manos de los ojos.

-Ya en serio, ¿para qué nos levantó tu dragón? Soñaba que Heather me sacaba las pulgas de la cabeza. –se quejo Jorgenson.

Hiccup tragó duro y volteó a ver a la rubia.

-Creo que Astrid se contagió de la Furia de Odín. –susurró.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos asombrados.

-¿Pero cómo? –preguntó Snotllout, impactado.

-Aun no sé, pero… ocupo su ayuda, Astrid está en peligro.

Los vikingos asintieron.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Ingerman.

Hiccup resopló. –Fishlegs, averigua entre tus libros de medicina cualquier cosa de la enfermedad, mientras tanto, Snotlout, ve a Berk, informa a Gothi lo que ha pasado y que te escriba la cura o un remedio para atender a Astrid.

-En seguida. –los dos dijeron al unísono y se marcharon a cumplir con lo que les había sido encomendado.

Astrid emitió un quejido, sintiéndose mal y haciendo sentir mal a Hiccup por preocuparse.

-Estarás bien, lo prometo. –dijo, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

.

.

.

.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 31 de agosto de 2016


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa fue la noche más larga que Hiccup vivió.

Nada se comparó a la angustia y so sobra de saber que la chica más importante en su vida estaba en peligro.

Daba vueltas por la habitación, sabía que eso desesperaba a Astrid, pero no le importaba, era una manera un poco tranquilizadora.

En ese momento Fishlegs estaba escribiendo el diagnóstico de la rubia, anotando todo lo que veía de ella.

-Hiccup… ¿podrás dejar de caminar? –preguntó Astrid, con voz cansada y mentalmente agotada.

Finalmente el vikingo de la Gronckle se acercó al brazo izquierdo de la rubia y se asustó un poco. Inmediatamente se alejó de la cama y fue con Hiccup.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Viste el rasguño, ¿no es cierto?

-Dijo que no era nada.

-Ya conoces a Astrid, dice que no es nada, pero los síntomas están allí. –recordó, preocupado.

Eso despertó la atención de Hiccup.

Miró a Astrid toser y toser, alejó ligeramente a Fishlegs para hablar un poco más en privado, aunque la rubia escuchaba absolutamente todo.

-Ok, supongamos entonces que tienes razón. ¿Cuál es la cura? –le preguntó desesperado, pero manteniendo la compostura de un jefe, o futuro jefe que sería.

Fishlegs se mostró indeciso. –Pues no estoy seguro. Lo único que sé es que el azote avanza rápidamente y se lleva a su víctima en menos de tres lunas.

-Y ya pasó una luna. –cayó en cuenta de tal situación

-Lo sé, Snotlout ya debe estar en camino con las notas de Gothi. Esperemos que diga algo más.

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, el pesadilla monstruosa de Snotlout se escuchó aterrizar en la cabaña de la rubia.

.

.

.

El barco se estaba preparando. Las flechas estaban filosas, perfectamente puntiagudas y listas con el veneno tranquilizador en caso de necesitarlo.

Además, no sólo eso era lo que tenía arreglado, también era un transporte para trasladar al dragón que capturarían.

Había rumores que ese dragón tenía propiedades curativas, aunque no le constaba, y si podía curar enfermos, con mayor razón alzaría el precio de la bestia.

-Todo listo, Viggo. El curso de la fragata está establecido, todo fue colocado, las jaulas están en orden y preparé más mezcla adormecedora para los dragones. –comunicó Ryker mientas entraba a la tienda de su hermano.

-Vaya hermano, parece que hay un progreso, ahora no sólo haces lo que digo, sino que también confirmas haberlo realizado, estoy orgulloso. –dijo después de dar un aplauso en señal de reconocimiento, haciendo rabiar a Ryker. –En ese caso, a la isla. –mencionó con una sonrisa, después de ver el Ojo del Dragón la ubicación de la isla en donde estaban los Buffalords.

-¿Estás seguro que encontraremos uno?

Viggo sonrió maquiavélicamente.

-Oh, no lo buscaremos nosotros, esos jinetes me lo darán.

.

.

.

La cura era simple, pero difícil de encontrar. Los buffalords casi estaba extintos, y si no lo estaban sería casi imposible encontrarlos, porque habían sido cazados.

-… es como si los hubieran borrado de la historia. –comentó Fishlegs, desesperado.

-Fishlegs, ya les dije que… -la rubia no terminó con su frase, ni tampoco logró seguir de pie, porque en un instante perdió las fuerzas que segundo a segundo iban siendo mermadas de su voluntad, empezando a desequilibrarse, cayendo hacia el suelo.

-¡Astrid! –exclamó el chico al notar que su amiga estaba a punto de golpearse con la madera del piso. Corrió a socorrerla y apenas alcanzó a tomarla entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien. –susurró, antes de cerrar sus ojos y toser de nuevo, dejando a sus tres compañeros bastante preocupados.

Hiccup la observó y se preocupó más por ella.

-No, no estás bien. –sinceró con un nudo en la garganta mientras la colocaba de nuevo en su cama y la arropaba. –No insistas, Astrid. Por un momento deja de ser fuerte y deja que te cuidemos como tú harías con nosotros.

Haddock le acarició su frente y notó que la fiebre aumentaba.

-Hay que encontrar ese dragón.

Snotlout y Fishlegs asintieron, el vikingo que acababa de llegar estaba por decir algo, sin embargo lo interrumpieron los gemelos.

-Astrid, te hemos preparado Caldo de Pollo a la Gallina. –entró Tuffnut alzando un plato caliente, orgulloso.

-Sí, y está delicioso. –agregó Ruff. –Aunque tal vez un poco salado.

La convaleciente sonió un poco en señal de simpatía por sus amigos, no le agradaba reconocer que todos la querían y que se preocupaban por ella.

-Gracias chicos… espero que no hayan matado a Gallina por eso. –opinó Hiccup, poniendo un poco de humor.

-¡Qué va! –simplificó el gemelo poniendo el caldo en la mesita de al lado de la cama. –Ella misma lo preparó.

Todos los chicos se mostraron curiosos. -¿De qué hablas, raro? –preguntó el patán del equipo.

-¿De qué será? –se encogió de hombros. –Gallina preparó el caldo.

-Así es, la gastronomía de los animales es muy sofisticada, Gallina le puso ramas….

-Piedras. –agregó su consanguínea apuntando.

-Tierra.

-Arena.

-Hojas secas.

-Hojas marchitas.

-Un poco de estiércol de jabalí.

-Y lo más importante… un toque de sal. –comentó el orgulloso gemelo. –Literalmente un Caldo de Pollo, porque un pollo lo hizo.

Todos lo vieron con cara de asco, aunque le agradecieron que lo hicieran porque se relajaron brevemente.

Astrid quiso vomitar, el Jorgenson lo notó y sacó a todos de la habitación, quedando sólo Hiccup y Astrid.

-Jamás cambiarán. –mencionó la rubia, antes de toser. –Mejor aléjate de mí. Puedes contagiarte. –opinó la chica, pero el castaño no le hizo caso.

-No pasará, y como quiera… valdría la pena por ti. –le dijo con sinceridad, acariciando su frente, misma que cada vez que la tocaba la sentía con más fiebre. –Descansa Astrid, encontraremos ese dragón y lo traeremos para sanarte.

La rubia intentó decir algo, pero no tuvo fuerzas suficientes, pues empezaba a dormitar.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el gran trabajo en equipo que los muchachos sabían realizar empezara a cobrar frutos. Descubrieron una ubicación aproximada y empezaron a prepararse para llegar a tal rumbo.

Stormfly se quedó en la habitación de Astrid para protegerla, a cómo podía le llevaba algo de fruta y la tapaba cuando ella tiraba al suelo los movimientos que realizaba de manera inconsciente.

-Todo listo, Hiccup. Hay que irnos ya, el tiempo apremia. –comentó Fishlegs mientras montaba a su Gronckle.

-Muy bien, le diré a Astrid que nos iremos. Espérenme en el andamio. –mencionó Hiccup subiéndose a Toothless y éste lo llevaba a la cabaña de la enferma rubia.

Entró con cuidado y se le partió el corazón cuando vieron a Astrid así, el Furia Nocturna se asustó un poco y fue a moverle la mano pues lucía más cansada que antes.

-Astrid, ya nos vamos. Stormfly se queda contigo.

Se preocupó mucho mientras abandonaban la habitación para retirarse a la búsqueda del dragón. La miro por última vez y lo que veían en esa rubia no era nada parecido con la imagen impregnado en su memoria de lo que recordaba cada noche, ya no era más enérgica y atrevida, ahora está en defensa y vulnerable ante esa enfermedad. -Regresaremos, te prometo que te traeré esa medicina y sanaras, ten cuidado y si algo llega pasar por favor manda a un terrible terror, sabes que uno de ellos sigue el rastro de Toothless y nos encontrará, vendré de inmediato ayudarte.

La rubia le sonrió, Astrid le acarició la mejilla, después de toser un poco.

-Anda chico dragón, no te preocupes por mi estaré bien.

-Eso es lo que espero con todo el corazón.

Sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba a Astrid, ese mal presentimiento o corazonada.

-Hiccup, si no pueden encontrar al dragón, regresen, no quiero irme si despedirme de ustedes. –le pidió con sinceridad.

Esa declaración le pareció una aberración, tanto que no pudo visualizar esa imagen en su mente, y eso que lo intentó.

-No, mi lady. No digas eso… encontraré ese dragón, traeré la saliva, y te mejorarás. –aseguró finalmente.

-Confió en ti… -susurró a duras penas. –Pero hay posibilidades que no se logre… si eso pasa… sólo… imagina un mundo sin que yo viva en él.

El castaño sonrío amargamente con el dolor de su corazón.

Montó su dragón nuevamente y emprendió el vuelo. Los demás igualmente hacia Isla misteriosa en donde parecía que estaba el último rastro del dragón. Astrid sólo sonrío mientras veía la silueta desvanecerse.

El arsenal se fue en su misión de búsqueda.

En cambio, Astrid se quedó sola en su cabaña, la gallina también estaba allí y le causaba algo de gracia ver cómo es que ella podía picar tres veces en el mismo pocito del piso de madera aunque no hubiese comida allí.

Stormfly sobrevolaba la isla en busca de algún intruso, le llevaba fruta a Astrid y vigilaba que siguiera viva al menos.

-Tranquila, amiga… Hiccup volverá.

Pero las horas pasaban, el frío de la noche se hizo presente y no quiso pensar en posibilidades.

La cabeza estaba por explotarle, casi no podía respirar y aunque lagrimeaban sus ojos ella juraría que su piel empezaba a cambiar de color.

Había pasado un día y ella empezaba a sentirse peor.

Con mucho dolor en su cuerpo se levantó y trató de caminar hacia su escritorio y empezó a escribir.

Una carta para cada quien.

Su tía que vivía en Berk.

Otra más de admiración para el jefe Stoick y Gobber. Una para los jinetes, pero la más dolorosa fue la de Hiccup. ¿Cómo decirle en sus últimas horas lo que no le había dicho en años?

-Por si no regresan a tiempo…

Dejó esas cartas sobre su mesa, esperando que no hubiese necesidad de que llegaran a su destinatario. Las lágrimas inconscientes y reprimidas atiborraron sus ojos. Tampoco estaba lista para morir. O quizá, no estaba lista para dejar a Hiccup.

-Vuelve a mí, chico dragón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 1 noviembre de 2016


	4. Capítulo 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

.

Hiccup buscó como loco. No se detenía a descansar ni a dejar que Toothless descansara aunque fuera un poco. Su corazón estaba tan alterado que sólo repetía una y otra vez la escena de Astrid en la cama, tan adolorida y débil por la enfermedad que azotaba su vida.

-Tiene que haber uno por aquí. –murmuró impaciente mientras veía la superficie de la isla.

Y tras probar sus incesantes ideas como el alga de Pesadilla Voladora y el lente del catalejo que puso al revés y resultó que veía cosas pequeñas dio con la pista de uno.

Con esas corazonadas y un poco suerte lo hallaron tranquilamente en comiendo pasto. Habían encontrado al Buffalord. Pero no era posible llevarlo hasta la Orilla del Dragón.

En arranques de desesperación por ser apartado por su comida empezaba expandir su tamaño y a arrojar cantidad de fuego que acababa con todo a su tacto.

-Si no podemos llevar al Buffalord a Astrid… -comentó Hiccup pensando.

Una idea brillante pasó por la cabeza de Snotlout. –Traigamos a Astrid al Buffalord. ¡Ya mismo!

Sin decir una palabra más, el patán montado a su dragón se dirigió a la orilla para traer a la rubia.

El líder del equipo miró con atención al jinete. Resopló con el corazón casi en la boca y tomó una decisión.

-Iré por Astrid. Toothless es más rápido. –aseguró dirigiendo al aire al Furia Nocturna.

-¿Estás loco? –preguntó Fishlegs asustado.

-Pues sí está loco por Astrid. Eso lo sabemos. –aseguró el gemelo.

Hiccup rodó los ojos. –No tengo tiempo para esto.

-Espera jefecito. –detuvo Ruffnut. –El imbécil de Snotlout sí es rápido y también lo es Stormfly. Quieras o no también quiero ir por Astrid, es mi amiga a fin de cuentas. Sólo no le digan. –susurró lo último para después continuar. –En caso de que el buen Buff quiera escapar o lo perdamos de vista, necesitamos buscarlo…

-O tratar de encontrar otro. –opinó Fishlegs.

-Entendemos tu preocupación, pero a menos que encontremos otra pila de caca te ocupamos para rastrear al dragón y sólo tú eres el que puede encontrarlo. –finalizó la rubia.

Hiccup resopló. –Esperemos que no tarden. –deseó el castaño.

.

.

.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa (literalmente), alguien las vería y como cada una tenía su nombre era obvio que llegarían a quien estaba destinado.

Esa fue de las peores noches que vivió. Cada hora se asomaba por su ventana para ver por el vasto horizonte, esperanzada en que alguien montado en un Furia Nocturna llegara y le diera el antídoto para que se sanara. El amanecer llegó, pero no la esperanza con él.

Se recostó de nuevo, arropándose con las mantas que Hiccup dejó allí.

-Es la tercera luna. El último día. –susurró Astrid, esperando que al terminar la noche ella ya estuviera curada. -¡Qué tonta fui al querer ayudar ese barco!

Stormfly le movió levemente la cabeza con su hocico, pero notó que ella volvió a dormirse a pesar que un par de horas antes había amanecido.

La dragona también miró al cielo, y se alegró en el momento en que vio una manchita en llamas acercándose la Orilla del Dragón.

.

.

-Hiccup… ¿eres tú? –preguntó Astrid débilmente, atreviéndose a abrir los ojos ante la hinchazón de sus ojos tras escuchar unos pasos afuera del lugar.

-Nop, alguien más guapo. –presumió Snot entrando a la cabaña.

-Bah. –exclamó la rubia tapándose de nuevo.

El chico se acercó a ella y la removió un poco. La rubia se enderezó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿No encontraron al dragón, verdad? –preguntó temerosa.

Verla indefensa hizo que Snotlout se preocupara.

-No es eso. –dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda. –Lo encontramos, pero no podemos traerlo, si lo movemos explota. Así que he venido para llevarte allá… anda… sube a mi dragón.

Astrid lo miró extrañada y lo golpeó a duras penas.

-Al menos déjame ser una moribunda con dignidad. –pidió al ponerse de pie, pero perdió estabilidad y se apoyó en Stormfly.

El patán se sobó el brazo y tomó de la mesa un paño para que ayudara a la rubia a secarse la frente, pero le fue imposible no percatarse de las cartas que había en la mesa.

-¿Llegó correo de Berk? –preguntó extrañado.

La rubia se giró para ver lo que ocurría. Negó con suavidad apoyada en Stormfly. –Son cartas para ustedes y para algunos de Berk. –confesó mientras el muchacho hojeaba las hojas dobladas y selladas con cera. –En caso de que no sirva lo del dragón.

El corazón de Snotlout se le hizo chiquito de escuchar esas cosas.

-No digas eso, Astrid. Te vas a poner bien, ya verás.

-Lo dices porque es lo que quieres. Lo dices porque estás enamorado de mí. –comentó cansada tratando de subirse a Stormfly.

Snotlout se rio. –No, no estoy enamorado de ti. Ni que tuvieras tanta suerte.

La rubia sonrió por las palabras de su amigo por la consideración que le mostró.

-Así que no seas tan arrogante y sé positiva. Irás a beber esa baba de dragón, te curarás, Hiccup y tú dejarán de jugar con nosotros y formalizarán esa relación que creen no existe y de la que nadie se percata pero todos deseamos, se besarán y en un par de años se casaran, serán los jefes de Berk y tendrán hijos molestos que golpearán a todos cada que se enojen además de fastidiar con tantos datos de dragones que no conocemos. –respiró después de hablar rápidamente. –Así que súbete a ese bello Nadder y agárrate bien, porque serán varias horas de vuelo.

La rubia empañó su mirada. Esas palabras eran las más motivadoras que había escuchado de él.

-Gracias.

Después de eso, lograron irse.

.

.

.

En los alrededores de la isla donde estaba el Buffalord y el resto de los jinetes una pequeña canoa regresaba al barco principal.

Uno de los tripulantes se bajó y llegó a los aposentos del comandante.

-Señor, los espías confirmaron que los jinetes se encuentran en la isla, están en la parte sur.

-¿Contaron los dragones? –preguntó Viggo sin dejar de observar la pieza de "Mazas y garras" que tenía en sus manos.

-Así es. Está el Furia Nocturna, el Gronckle, el Cremallerus y vieron que el Pesadilla Monstruosa salió justo después del amanecer.

Viggo sonrió. –Excelente. El Nadder no está con ellos, eso significa que la rubia enfermó y que han ido por ella para salvarla.

-¿Salvarla? –preguntó Ryker, que estaba afilando su cuchillo en una de las sillas.

-El azote de Odín sólo se cura con saliva del Buffalord. Mi plan está dando resultado.

-¿Por qué no simplemente vamos por el dragón y ya? ¿No es esa la misión? –preguntó el cazador que había sido espía.

Viggo sonrió, aclarar aspectos de sus planes era una de las cosas más divertidas para él.

-La misión, en ese caso va más allá de obtener un dragón raro. Hay que pensar a futuro, quiero el dragón, pero también la misión se extiende a descubrir algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ryker sin entender nada.

Su jefe de los cazadores le arrojó a su hermano la pieza que tenía en sus manos, la misma que no había soltado. –medir la resistencia y descubrir la debilidad de Hiccup; así acabarlo poco a poco.

Ryker se regocijó con la verdad, pero también se sorprendió de la astucia de su hermano al notar de nueva cuenta la pieza: la esposa del jefe, la única oportunidad en el juego de Mazas y Garras para realizar un chantaje o bien, pagar un rescate.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Alguien por allí?

Lamento la tardanza, en serio que no es la intención hacerlos sufrir con la espera, sí con mis fics, pero no con la espera.

Todos sabemos cómo termina la historia, pero no lo que hay detrás de ella, esto sólo es una de mis ideas. Creo que sólo le queda otro capi a esta historia, trataré de no tardar tanto a la próxima.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 21 de enero de 2017


	5. Capítulo 5

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

.

.

.

En los alrededores de la isla donde estaba el Buffalord y el resto de los jinetes una pequeña canoa regresaba al barco principal.

Uno de los tripulantes se bajó y llegó a los aposentos del comandante.

-Señor, los espías confirmaron que los jinetes se encuentran en la isla, están en la parte sur.

-¿Contaron los dragones? –preguntó Viggo sin dejar de observar la pieza de "Mazas y garras" que tenía en sus manos.

-Así es. Está el Furia Nocturna, el Gronckle, el Cremallerus y vieron que el Pesadilla Monstruosa salió justo después del amanecer.

Viggo sonrió. –Excelente. El Nadder no está con ellos, eso significa que la rubia enfermó y que han ido por ella para salvarla.

-¿Salvarla? –preguntó Ryker, que estaba afilando su cuchillo en una de las sillas.

-El azote de Odín sólo se cura con saliva del Buffalord. Mi plan está dando resultado.

-¿Por qué no simplemente vamos por el dragón y ya? ¿No es esa la misión? –preguntó el cazador que había sido espía.

Viggo sonrió, aclarar aspectos de sus planes era una de las cosas más divertidas para él.

-La misión, en ese caso va más allá de obtener un dragón raro. Hay que pensar a futuro, quiero el dragón, pero también la misión se extiende a descubrir algo mucho más importante.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Ryker sin entender nada.

Su jefe de los cazadores le arrojó a su hermano la pieza que tenía en sus manos, la misma que no había soltado. –Medir la resistencia y descubrir la debilidad de Hiccup; así acabarlo poco a poco.

Ryker se regocijó con la verdad, pero también se sorprendió de la astucia de su hermano al notar de nueva cuenta la pieza: la esposa del jefe, la única oportunidad en el juego de Mazas y Garras para realizar un chantaje o bien, pagar un rescate.

-Su debilidad son los dragones, sus amigos, Berk. –dijo Ryker como si fuese lo más obvio.

Viggo le pidió con la mirada que observara la pieza que estaba justo en las manos de él.

-En mazas y garras cada pieza tiene movimientos específicos. Cada parte toma su papel y sus movimientos, hay una asombrosa infinidad de maneras de ganar.

-Y de perder. –ironizó Ryker.

Viggo asesinó a su consanguíneo con la mirada por la imprudencia que cometió.

-Así es, pero en cada juego se aprenden más estrategias para lastimar a tu oponente, tal vez no ganas… pero dejas marca como jugador.

.

.

.

.

Hiccup cabeceaba pero no dejaba de ver el horizonte o alguna señal de Snotlout o Astrid. Los jinetes estaban al pendiente también porque ninguno de ellos había descansado lo suficiente como para estar en sus cinco sentidos.

-Deberías dormir un poco, cuando Astrid llegue te prometo te despertaremos. –prometió el vikingo de la Gronckle.

El castaño resopló, no le gustaba que los demás se preocuparan por él, al menos no en ese momento.

Se sentó y apoyó su cabeza en Toothless, negándose a dormir.

-Sólo descansaré. –informó cerrando los ojos.

Fishlegs sonrió, su amigo era bastante terco, aunque no le gustara aceptarlo. Estaba por retomar su lugar en la vigilancia cuando notó que sonidos de dragones familiares empezaban a apreciarse.

-¡Ya llegan! –exclamaron los gemelos sin perder de vista al Buffalord.

Hiccup, que ni los ojos alcanzó a cerrar se levantó de inmediato. Visualizó a Stomfly y a Astrid que ya iba completamente acostada en el lomo de la dragona.

La Nadder aterrizó cuidadosamente pero Astrid no tuvo fuerza suficiente para sujetarse y dejarse caer, por fortuna Hiccup lo vio y corrió para atraparla antes de desplomarse en el césped.

-Tranquila mi lady. –susurró Hiccup con la mayor de las ternuras. -Descansa vas a sanar, tienes que seguir luchando y aguantar. –le pidió justo antes de colocarla sobre la roca en la que estaba descansando él momentos antes.

Astrid se quejó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Le acarició la frente trató de brindarle fuerzas al tomarla de la mano.

-Empeoró en el camino. Está por llegar la tercer luna y…

-¡No digas más! –pidió Ruffnut con miedo.

El castaño soltó a Astrid a pesar de no desear hacerlo.

-Hay que darle el antídoto. ¡Ya! –expresó con urgencia al notar que Astrid seguía tosiendo.

Se acercó al Buffalord con cuidado, respiró aliviado en el momento que notó que la saliva del dragón caía en el contenedor que previamente había preparado.

-Toma, despacio. –indicó con calidez.

Al ingerirla empezó a sentirse mejor, o al menos eso es lo que todos querían ver. Hiccup sonrió al ver que Astrid volvía a enfocar su mirada en él.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó.

La rubia negó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban provocando otro momento de ansiedad en los jinetes.

-N… no. –pero gracias por intentarlo.

Los demás ahogaron un grito.

-Ocupas más saliva de Buffalord. –exclamó Hiccup, desesperado, buscando con la mirada al dragón, pero ya se había ido. Había volado. –¡Vayan por él!

Los jinetes asintieron rápido, temerosos de ver Haddock con esa preocupación e incertidumbre ante la agonía que Astrid sufría.

-¡No dejen que se vaya! –rogó a los jinetes al verlos volar en direcciones opuestas tratando de localizar al dragón o a otro más que pudiera cumplir con los requisitos para salvar a Hofferson de la peste de Odín.

Toothless se acercó a Astrid, moviendo su frágil mano con el hocico. Stormfly cambió de semblante y se colocó al lado de su jinete.

-Encontraremos a ese dragón, Astrid. Lo prometo. –le dijo, notando que la fiebre le aumentaba. La abrazó un poco más para que ella se sintiera segura. –Iré a buscar a Buffalord. –susurró al ponerse de pie.

-¡No me dejes sola! –rogó asustada, rompiéndole el corazón a Hiccup.

El castaño no le soltó la mano a la rubia, estaría con ella, aunque fueran sus últimos momentos.

La miró convaleciente, nada que ver con la típica Astrid, tan sarcástica, guerrera y hermosa que tenía su corazón…

Con dolor empezó a imaginar cómo sería estar sin ella, y no pudo, no podía imaginarlas porque en realidad no había terminado de imaginar un futuro lleno de felicidad. Tantas cosas que tenía que decir y que nunca pudo, todo por esperar que todo fuera perfecto, que él fuera perfecto, pero nunca había sido posible y todo indicaba que nunca lo sería.

Tomó valor del mismo miedo que le estaba impidiendo ser feliz y finalmente decidió expresar lo que sentía. De todos los segundos que había vivido, ese en definitiva era el más inapropiado, pero quizá los últimos que le quedaban.

-Te amo Astrid. –susurró con miedo.

La rubia, por su parte, sintió una inmensa felicidad aun en medio del dolor.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –preguntó con voz cansada.

-Por tonto. Por esperar un momento perfecto, en lugar de crearlo. –confesó.

Ella sonrió por las palabras nerviosas que expresó.

-Ya lo sabía. –dijo atrevida aun al borde de la muerte. –Y tú sabías que lo sabía.

El castaño se rio por la osadía de ella. –Yo también te amo, Hiccup… pero… supongo que… tendrás que vivir sin mí. –confesó empezando a llorar y a toser con mayor sonoridad.

Se sintió tonta por tenerle miedo a la muerte, cuando en realidad desde hacía años que esperaba ese momento para ser una guerrera en el Valhalla.

-No, mi lady…

-Sí, Hiccup. Qué lástima que… no pudimos ser felices juntos… creo que… nos habríamos ahorrado mucha agonía… si hubiésemos sido honestos desde… desde ese día en la cala… en serio te quiero…

-Yo más.

Le besó la frente con sumo cuidado y adoración que le tenía, el castaño por su parte limpió las mejillas de Hofferson, sin darse cuenta que él mismo estaba llorando, pues su lady había dado su último suspiro.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó aterrado viendo que la rubia ya ni se movía. -¿ASTRID?

Los dragones emitieron un rugido ensordecedor, esperando que el resto de los jinetes llegaran o al menos Astrid se despertara.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Snotlout.

-No encontramos al Buff. –comentó uno de los Thorson, pero dejaron de hablar al momento en que vieron Hiccup llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo inerte de Astrid.

-¡No! –dijeron todos, quitándose sus cascos ante el duelo que todos sentían.

El castaño se levantó como si estuviera muerto también.

Su dragón se acercó con él y le trató de reanimar, pero era algo que salía de la capacidad de él. Jamás podría consolarlo como había hecho. Toothless lo removió pero Hiccup ya no respondía.

 _-Es mi culpa_. –se condenó a sí mismo a cargar ese momento por el resto de su vida. – _Mi lady._

Toothless ya no aguantó más y le empezó a dar golpecitos con el hocico en su torso, hasta que el hijo del jefe lo detuvo.

-Basta amigo… ya no puedes hacer más. –murmuró apretando los puños.

- _¿Hiccup cuanto es dos más dos?_ –escuchó la voz proveniente del dragón.

-Amigo ¿dijiste algo? ¿Sabes hablar? –preguntó asombrado. _-¿Por qué suenas a Tuffnut?_

Miró a su alrededor y las imágenes empezaron a hacerse más borrosas.

.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe y con la respiración alterada.

-¿Astrid? –preguntó antes de que le dijeran algo más. -¿Dónde está?

-Ay, bien hecho, jefecito. Dos minutos más y ganaba la apuesta. –se quejó la rubia, sentada al lado de él. –llevas varios minutos hablando de Astrid mientras dormía.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó molesto, dándose cuenta que había sido un sueño y que sí había cerrado los ojos.

-No está Snotlout ni Fishlegs para molestar, además es entretenido verte sufrir mientras duermes.

La miró extraña por su sinceridad, pero no tenía tiempo para verla.

Se relajó al momento en que abrió los ojos a su realidad, pero no dejaba creer que existía una leve oportunidad.

-¡Ya vienen!

Se escuchó la voz de Fishlegs y de Tuffnut mientras aterrizaban en sus dragones correspondientes. Hiccup miró el cielo y por fin divisó las cuatro manchas.

Después vio al Buffalord.

Se prometió a si mismo hacer lo que fuera con tal de salvarla, agradecido que esa pesadilla sólo había sido una mala pasada de su mente cansada.

.

.

.

 **.Notas de la autora:**

Esta euforia por el estreno de la temporada me terminó , pero yo sigo con mini maratón de mis fics.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 **Publicado:** 24 de febrero de 2017


	6. Capítulo 6

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

.

.

Todos esperaban pacientemente las indicaciones que diera el jefe de los cazadores. No había oportunidad de opinar ni de dar más ideas, sólo obedecían lo que Viggo mandara a través de Ryker.

Para él, ganar, superar, derrotar y humillar era mucho mejor que sólo conseguir un dragón del cual buscaba su piel.

Era un deleite inexplicable.

Pondría en marcha cada una de las tácticas aprendidas en "Mazas y Garras" sin importar el costo.

Sonrió landiamente al reconocer su trabajo. Su primera táctica empezó cuando Astrid fue la patrulla de los farallones. _**Ataque por descubierta emocional**_. La más sencilla de las tácticas, pero la más usada.

Después siguió con la conocida _**Clavada vikinga**_. Difícil, irregular, pero útil. La utilizó cuando los jinetes empezaron a explorar, demorándolos en tiempo y en esfuerzo.

Y de momento, utilizaba la _**Desviación de tropas**_ conocida por fomentar la separación de equipos y moverlos de su fuerte, como lo era La orilla del Dragón.

Después de varias horas durante las cuales sólo observó su jueguito de Mazas y Garras se levantó de manera decidida.

-Es hora. Vamos por nuestro dragón.

Fue la señal que los cazadores necesitaron para bajar de la fragata, atracaron con el armamento necesario cerca de un punto sur, sabía que estaría descuidado por completo, lo único que importaba era cumplir con la misión.

Con la mayor de las sigilas llegaron al punto en cuestión.

-No sé cómo lo logras Viggo, pero tenías razón. Ellos encontraron al Buffalord.

Ryker se puso de pie y apuntó al dragón, pero Viggo lo miró como si hubiera cometido la peor de las acciones.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Voy por el dragón. –respondió como si fuera los obvio.

-Ryker, Ryker, Ryker… creí que con tu experiencia de cazador, debes conocer cuándo cazar. Aún no es hora. –mencionó, observando maquiavélicamente. –Cuando estén por conseguir la cura para el Azote de Odín será el momento perfecto.

Ryker rodó los ojos, no deseaba esperar más, pero como su hermano llevaba el mando, debía obedecer.

.

.

.

-¡Ya llegan! –exclamaron los gemelos sin perder de vista al Buffalord que empezaba a visualizarse cada vez más cerca.

Hiccup suspiró, así había empezado su pesadilla.

La Nadder aterrizó cuidadosamente pero Astrid no tuvo fuerza suficiente para sujetarse, por lo que se dejó caer, por fortuna Hiccup lo vio y corrió para atraparla antes de desplomarse en el césped.

Al verla tan indefensa el corazón de Hiccup se encogió. Ella siempre fuerte, intransigente, decidida, firme… y ahora era todo lo contrario, parecía tan frágil como si de una niña pequeña se tratara; siempre protegía a los demás, pero ahora era el turno de ella de ser protegida.

En cuanto la convaleciente sintió los brazos de Hiccup que la cargaba, se quejó un poco, pues no podía ni hablar bien.

-Shhh. –susurró Hiccup con la mayor de las ternuras. –Descansa, vas a sanar, ¡Te lo prometo, Astrid! Tienes que seguir luchando y aguantar. –le pidió justo antes de colocarla sobre la roca en la que estaba descansando él momentos antes, le puso una mano sobre su hombro y la sintió ardiendo en fiebre.

Astrid se quejó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Le acarició la frente trató de brindarle fuerzas al tomarla de la mano.

-Empeoró en el camino. Está por llegar la tercer luna y…

-¡No digas más! –pidió Ruffnut con miedo.

Hiccup estaba cardiaco, todo iba tal cual su pesadilla, pero no les dijo nada, su prioridad total era Astrid.

-Tienes que quedarte con nosotros. –suplicó, respiró profundo de nuevo y la miró bien. –No puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti. –confesó con un suspiro, había comprobado minutos antes en esa pesadilla, la desesperación y la impotencia de no tener a Astrid en su vida, no permitiría que se hiciera realidad.

Ella se quejó nuevamente, le quedaba poco de tiempo, quiso decir muchas cosas, quiso responderle las mismas palabras, pero no podía. Eso lo incentivó a agilizarse. Soltó a la muchacha a pesar de no desear hacerlo.

-Muy bien. –se puso de pie, totalmente decidido. –Tenemos que ser rápidos.

Inició la marcha, tomó el vasito que Ruffnut le entregó. Lo sujetó con firmeza y se acercó al Buffalord quien seguía descansando plácidamente en la hierba.

El resto del equipo aguardó silencio, nerviosos.

Se acercó al Buffalord con cuidado, respiró aliviado en el momento que notó que la saliva del dragón caía en el contenedor que previamente había preparado.

Sonrió esperanzado. Era la oportunidad para su lady.

-Toma, despacio. –indicó con calidez.

Al ingerirla empezó a sentirse mejor, o al menos eso es lo que todos querían ver. Hiccup sonrió al ver que Astrid volvía a enfocar su mirada en él.

-¿Te sientes mejor? –preguntó.

La rubia negó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban provocando otro momento de ansiedad en los jinetes.

-Nada está pasando. –indicó al observar que no había ninguna mejoría, por el contrario, la miraba más pálida.

-Tal vez necesita tiempo para haga efecto el antídoto. –opinó Fishlegs que seguía nervioso y ansioso por la salud de su amiga.

Pero la tos sea y los escalofríos que empezó a mostrar la rubia los alertó aún más.

Eso no era normal, no después de consumir la saliva del dragón.

-Algo está muy mal. –apurado mencionó el líder.

Todos se apuraron y estresaron por la situación, en especial Stormfly que de inmediato trató de acercarse a su compañera.

EL regordete rubio no estaba conforme. Sacó las notas que Gothi y Gylda le habían enviado para ver si había omitido algún ingrediente.

.

.

.

.

-Prepárense. –ordenó Viggo al ver que el primer intento de los jinetes había fallado.

-Ya era hora. –se quejaron algunos cazadores.

Viggo se puso en su posición de entrada. –Veremos de qué eres capaz, Hiccup. La jugada de Mazas y Garras se queda corta.

 _ **Atracción**_ era la siguiente táctica, lo atrajo al dragón, estaba en bandeja de plata, estaban enfocados a otro punto, ignorando por completo que él estaba más que listo para derrotarlo.

.

.

-Dice que la solución verde curará el azote. Solución Verde cura. Es todo lo que dice. –sinceró con simplicidad.

Hiccup se acercó a Astrid de nuevo, analizando las palabras de Fishlegs.

-La saliva del Buffalord es clara. ¿Qué significa solución verde? –preguntó al borde de la desesperación.

Snot y Fishlegs no supieron que responder, hasta que un par de ruidos detrás de él.

-¿Cómo pueden comer en un momento como éste? –reclamó Jorgenson al no notar nada de consideración por parte de los gemelos, quienes cómodamente comían hierbas.

Ese detalle fue suficiente para que todos vieran la baba verde que escurría de las bocas de ellas.

-¡Las hierbas! Debe ser lo que come el Bufalord mezclado con su saliva lo que crea el antídoto. –concluyó emocionado por descubrir una nueva esperanza para la chica.

-Que sería la razón por la que no puede irse de aquí. –finalizó.

-O sea que… debe comer las hierbas para formar el antídoto. –tras descubrir la solución se giró de nuevo a la rubia. –Aguanta Astrid. –pidió dulcemente. –Sólo un poco más, por favor… por mí. –le tomó la mano, intentando transmitirle fuerzas, pero ella sólo emitió un gemido de dolor.

Snotlout ayudó a llevar al dragón a que consumiera, lograron moverlo y cuando empezó a salivar y a reproducir el verdoso y anhelado color todos se alegraron.

-¡Sí!

.

.

.

-¡AHORA! –gritó Viggo a su gente. –Atrapen a ese dragón.

Sonrió realizado, otra táctica aprendida en Mazas y Garras: _Destrucción de la defensa._

.

.

.

El castaño se sintió feliz, Astrid ya se pondría bien, pero en el momento en que iba a acercarse a colocar el vaso, se escuchó el ataque de algo lanzándose hasta ellos, cayendo en puntería y precisión exacta encima del dragón.

Snotlout e Hiccup que eran los que estaban más cerca del dragó saltaron para que nos los lastimara.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada al igual que el resto de los espectadores a donde había salido la red.

-¡Viggo! –espetó Hiccup con odio.

No tenían idea de lo que ese cazador acababa de hacer. Él lo haría pagar por osar contra la vida de Astrid.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, mi prioridad fue otra, pero poco a poco regreso para concluir mis proyectos.

Por cierto, las técnicas mencionadas son verdaderas tácticas de Ajedrez.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

 _-Escribe con el corazón-_

 **Publicado:** 28 de septiembre de 2017


	7. Capítulo 7

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 7**

.

.

Fue completamente inesperado esa aparición. Solamente vio la red encima del dragón y supo que las esperanzas para salvar a Astrid estaban extinguiéndose poco a poco. No entendía cómo es que Viggo había parecido allí.

Maldición estaba tan cerca de obtener la cura y ese idiota aparecía.

Miró a Astrid de nuevo con lástima, su vitalidad desaparecía a casa segundo.

Los jinetes también voltearon, todos estaban sorprendidos por la tremenda irrupción que había hecho el máximo cazador de dragones que hasta ese momento habían conocido.

Mientras tanto los mercenarios se iban acercando triunfantes, sentían que habían ganado el máximo de los trofeos, en especial el líder de ellos.

—¡Viggo! —le reclamó Hiccup, por atentar contra la vida de mujer que amaba

Rápidamente los cazadores rodearon al gran dragón que ahora yacía inmóvil por la red a la que había sido sometido

—Hola, Hiccup. –saludó con cinismo. —Muchas gracias por este obsequio. Me siento fatal que no puedas usarlo para ayudar a tu amiguita.

Un duelo visual se llevó a cabo con ellos. Snotlout y el hijo del jefe retrocedieron unos pasos hasta que sus dragones se colocaron detrás de ellos.

Sin perderlos la vista se montaron en sus compañeros para intentar defenderse, claro, sin lastimar al dragón.

—¿Pero cómo?

No hay rastros de esta isla por ninguna parte, ¿cómo la encontró? — se cuestionó Fishlegs

Mientras tanto Hiccup sólo trataba de pensar lo más rápido posible para ayudar a Astrid, debía idear un plan eficiente y tajante en el que todos salieran victoriosos; pues cada segundo que pasaba, ella se ponía más mal.

—Hagamos que valga la pena. —le susurro a Toothless para que alzará bueno y tuviera una mejor distancia para disparar.

Varios ataques de plasma y fuego los asustaron un poco, pero ellos se iban preparados.

Fishlegs se quedó cuidando a Astrid mientras que el resto de los jinetes trató de liberar al Buffalord, pero rápidamente se vieron afectados por los dardos y demás ataques que los cazadores les dieron.

Cuando el Cremallerus y los gemelos cayeron Hiccup empezó a consierar la idea de que tal vez no ganaría esa batalla.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo! –le advirtió con dolor. En su corazón no había más que dolor e impotencia ante la inminente posibilidad de que Astrid se pudiera morir.

—Pues no coincido, este dragón es extremadamente único. –alardeó de su magnifico plan que llevaba días ejecutando. —Su piel me hará rico. –explicó calmadamente. — Debiste dejar las cosas como estaban. –era hora de presumir su gran hazaña, y no sólo de eso, de superar a su máximo oponente. —Mi barco pesquero no era un lugar para ti ni ninguno de tus jinetes

—¿Barco pesquero? –Hiccup se preguntó a sí mismo, eso significaba que todo había sido premeditado y planeado.

Era obvio, él los mantenían vigilados, sabía sus movimientos, sabía cuáles eran sus cuadrantes de búsqueda y protección. Él era mucho mejor de lo que creyó, y había optado por la peor de las maneras para demostrarlo.

El cazador ya lo había vencido antes, pero el ojo del dragón no era comparado con la posibilidad de perder a Astrid.

— Es simple querido amigo. Oferta y demanda. Sabía cómo generar la oferta si podía generar la demanda. –explicó de una vez por todas, abriendo el entendimiento de Hiccup y compañía, ante lo que los jinetes se asustaron, ¿en serio había enfermado a Astrid a propósito?

—¡Eres un monstruo! –le gritoneó Fishlegs.

—Monstro no, hombre audaz para los negocios, tal vez. –concluyó serenamente.

Snotlout sugirió acabar con él, Hiccup le dio la orden a Toothless de que hiciera lo suyo, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo Viggo dio la orden de que mataran al dragón, Ryker obedeció y de inmediato preparó su filosa arma sobre la cabeza del reptil.

—¡No! –exclamó asustado, pues ya no habría tiempo de buscar otro dragón, debía.

— Pensaría dos veces antes de actuar. –provocó Viggo por última vez.

— ¿Y tus negocios? –intentó persuadir el líder de los jinetes, pero no lo logró, Viggo iba preparado para eso más.

—Negocio es negocio, esto es una pérdida que estoy dispuesto a sufrir. –simplificó como si no le importra, y la verdad es que no lo hacía, un dragón era un dragón… podía conseguir otro. —La pregunta es ¿y tú?

Ésa pregunta tocó la más remota de las fibras del corazón del muchacho enamorado. La respuesta la conocía, Viggo la conocía, todos en Berk la sabían a la perfección. No podía permitir que dañaran a Astrid ni al dragón, pero si debía ponerlos en una balanza, la respuesta era obvia.

Si tan sólo pudiera salvar a ambos… esa idea le dio otra vía de escape aun mejor. Tal vez comprometería brevemente su ideología, pero correría el riesgo.

Resopló, quizá era hora de una de las jugadas de Mazas y Garras "Clavada confusa", hacerle creer al contrincante que ganaba para que bajara la guardia.

Volteó a verla una vez más, y la respuesta estuvo clara en su mente y corazón, después de todo aún tenía último bajo la manga y era probable que funcionara, pero aún así no correría el riesgo.

— OK, tú ganas. Llévatela, llévate al dragón. Pero déjanos conseguir el antídoto para el azote. La saliva del Buffalord. No me iré sin ella, es una pérdida no estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

—No Hiccup... no se lo des... no por mí. —alcanzó a decir brevement, sin conocer que Hiccup había pensado en otra posibilidad. Bastó una señal del cazador para que dejaran de apuntar al dragón.

El castaño descendió con la furia nocturna, se acercan al colosal reptil, preparó un contenedor para que depositara la saliva, y finalmente, después de horas de incertidumbre, funcionó. El Buffalorf empezó a gotear la cura para la rubia

—Realmente extraño nuestro tiempo juntos, querido Hiccup. Mi hermano deja mucho que desear en el departamento de inteligencia. —el muchacho ni se inmutó a sus necias palaras. —No estés tan lúgubre, le quita toda la diversión. Lo que bien empieza bien acaba. —intentó molestar y azuzar, pero Hiccup no iba a caer en sus provocaciones, él tenía establecida tu prioridad.

Una vez que terminó, le dio una última mirada de odio al cazador para después acercarse con extrema lentitud a la rubia, y le extendió el tarro que contenía la saliva.

Con miedo a que su sueño se hiciera verdad el corazón. Le dio de beber l saliva, dándole apalabras de ánima para que no se preocupara por el dragón, después realizarían lo que fuera necesario para recuperarlo, pero en ese momento la prioridad era ella, por suerte, el miedo desapareció cuando el color rosado en las mejillas de la rubia regresó a su rostro.

-¡Funciona!

Empezó hablar y hasta sonrío. El antídoto había causado positivo en ella.

— Gracias a Thor. —agradeció y se alivió el castaño al ver que ella estaba bien.

Astrid levantó de la roca donde estaba recostada, y aunque se mareó un poco, se sujetó a Hiccup de nuevo. Agradeció con la mirada a todos los jinetes y finalmente llegó hasta Stormfly quien había estado al pendiente de ella. Un poco más alejados de ellos, el cazador veía alegre la respuesta. Su plan había dado resultado.

Había medido la voluntad de Hiccup.

Ahora sabía que había algo que él cuidaba más que los dragones: Astrid. Ese día había aprendido demasiado, celebraría a lo grande con ese dragón, y estaba seguro que él no rompería su promesa ni su código de honor.

—Temo que nuestra reunión debe terminar. Continuaremos esta contienda a su debido tiempo. –dio la espalda y se fue a empezar con los preparativos para marcharse de esa isla escondida por los mapas.

Los jinetes intentaron ir tras él, pero Hiccup los detuvo.

— No, deténganse. Aceptamos que podía irse de la isla con ese dragón, y es lo que vamos a hacer.

La rubia que seguía algo confundida por tanto mareo no comprendió a lo que se refería.

-¿Seguro, Hiccup? –preguntó Snotlout. –No volveremos a tenerlos tan cerca.

-Lo sé, pero… el propósito era ayudar a Astrid, sin importar el costo. –recordó mientas veía a Astrid, quien sólo le daba una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Se molestaron mucho, muchachos. Gracias.

-Desucuida, gracias a ti ahora haré caca que huela bien. Todos salimos ganando.

Los jinetes y dragones rieron ante la opinión de la chica.

-Además, ese dragón terminará escapando… no puede estar lejos de la isla. –siguió Tuff mientras se montaba a su dragón de nuevo.

La convaleciente intentó descifrar el sentido de esas palabras, pero fueron en vano porque Hiccup sólo le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –le preguntó al castaño.

El hijo del jefe sólo le ayudó a que se subiera a Stormfly.

-Aun nada. Pero nadie se mete con lo que más me importa, Astrid. –sentenció Hiccup al terminar de empujarla para que se quedara cómoda en la silla de la dragona.

Por fin había terminado esa prueba, ahora sólo faltaba que el dragón hiciera lo que estaban seguros haría.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto los cazadores tardaron un poco en encerrar al dragón, le pusieron las cadenas más fuertes que tenían y lo resguardaron bajo varias jaulas.

El barco se preparaba para zarpar mientras tanto Viggo estaba completamente feliz por la gran hazaña que había realizado

—Un poco decepcionante que no venga ese muchacho, pero bueno, es un hombre de palabra y eso es admirable. –comentó para su hermano mientras veían la isla a lo lejos, sin movimientos alarmantes lo que significaba que Hiccup, ni los jinetes, ni mucho menos los dragones se moverían.

Aún no terminaba de hablar cuando un estruendo debajo de sus pies se escuchó y retumbó por toda la fragata, justamente por donde estaba el dragón que recién había sido enjaulado.

Grandes explosiones empezaron a sentirse por todo el navío, mientras que el dragón no sólo aumentaba drásticamente en su tamaño, sino que también arrojaba el máximo de los ataques, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Viggo trataba de aferrarse a lo que quedaba de la proa de su barco, pero finalmente entendió que había sido burlado, y de la peor forma, de la peor de las jugadas, jaque mate perfecto que nunca vio venir.

-¡Hiccup!

Furioso, debía salvar lo que aún le quedaba.

-Liberen a la bestia.

Fue todo lo que puedo decir antes de que Ryker cortara la cadena por la que el Buffa seguía atado y movilizando todo el barco, quien cuando estuvo libre regresó pacíficamente a la planicie de la que se alimentaba.

Hiccup suspiró aliviado.

Su plan había funcionado, y mejor de lo que había creído.

Astrid lo miró sorprendida por su facilidad de pensamiento y estrategia.

-Bien, jinetes… hay que irnos.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, espero que aún sigan esta historia.

Sé que en esta entrega prácticamente se describió todo el capítulo, pero no había mucho que agregar esta escena la verdad.

El próximo capítulo será el último.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

— _Escribe con el corazón—_

 **Publicado** : 3 de enero de 2018


	8. Capítulo 8

Díganme lo que quiera, la verdad es que había olvidado este fic :(

Espero que aún haya algunos que quiera y estén dispuestos a leerlo, pero merecía un final feliz aunque ya sabemos cómo termina la historia

Disfruten de esta corta entrega que llega a su fin.

.

.

 **Capítulo 8**

.

.

.

.

Llegar a la isla base de los cazadores fue un problema. Muchos se quedaron a la deriva mientras Viggo y Ryker lograban subirse a un simple y sencillo barco salvavidas, sin embargo tardaron días en llegar.

-¿Qué pretendías? ¡Perdimos el barco y al dragón! –regaño Ryker entrando a la choza de Viggo.

El líder de los cazadores estaba mirando el tablero de mazas y garras. No quitaba la vista de la mesa y las piezas.

-Ese chico jugó contigo.

-No lo hará más. –se prometió a sí mismo. –Él no ganará.

-Pues a cómo vamos parece que sí. -interrumpió otra voz entrando como si nada. –Te puse todo en bandeja de plata para obtener a ese dragón y tú lo perdiste. –la voz áspera y ácida de Johan los hizo sentir mal. –No habrá el oro que te prometí.

-Desconocía que la bestia se iba a alterar, parecía manso.

-Viggo, Viggo, Viggo… no hagas caso de las _apariencias_ , mírame, parezco un tonto, ¿lo soy?

Ryker carraspeó. –No.

-No debes fiarte de los dragones. –les regañó. -Espero que haya funcionado algo de esto al menos.

-De momento sé que Astrid es la máxima debilidad de él, no el dragón como creímos. –comentó Viggo.

Johan, el mercader ser rio demasiado.

-Eso el archipiélago entero lo sabe, ¿hasta ahora de das cuenta? Cuando te veas en la necesidad de acorralarlo, debes de hacerlo elegir entre lo que sea y esa _lady_. Ella guarda más secretos de los que crees.

Viggo lo miró con interés.

-¿Quién es ella? –preguntó curioso.

Johan tampoco era tonto, no iba a hablar más de la cuenta, no en ese momento. –A su debido tiempo lo sabrás. Por ahora, sigamos organizando tu guarida, la roca blanca se corta con mayor facilidad con los dragones de piedra. ¿Y cómo me van a pagar la renta de la isla de Vig?

Ryker sacó una bolsa de oro. –El Triple ataque que cazamos hace unos meses ha traído buenas ganancias. –presumió el pelón.

-Perfecto. –guardó su oro. –Preparemos la Subasta de Dragones también. No creo volver a verlos hasta que venga por el oro. Filtraré información en Hiccup y sus jinetes para que se enteren.

-¿Y qué estropeen la operación? –Viggo se quejó molesto.

-Ya te había dicho que me contactó un cazador del norte, está interesado en un furia nocturna, debemos traer uno. No pasará nada si mantengo a los jinetes lejos de los dragones, debes saber que yo mismo los traeré.

Ryker y Viggo asintieron, obedeciendo órdenes de su principal benefactor.

Tras hablar unos puntos más, Viggo miró de nuevo su tablero, tomó al jefe y después a la lady.

-Explotaré tu punto débil, Hiccup. Cada flecha, cada catapulta no será lanzada a ti, sino a ella. Por ser mi enemigo, un día tendrás que vivir en un mundo sin ella.

.

.

.

.

Sobrevolando el mar Astrid comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-¡Hiccup! –lo llamó Ruffnut quien señaló a la otra chica del grupo. –Algo le pasa a Astrid.

El mencionado no tardó nada en colocarse al lado de ella.

-¿Astrid, estás bien?

La rubia asintió.

-Sí, sí… es sólo que me siento cansada, nada de qué preocuparse. –les prometió con una sonrisa, pero él ya no le creía. –

-¿Segura?

-Sí… sólo debo comer algo.

No dijeron nada más, hasta que llegaron a la base central de la orilla. Hiccup ayudó a Astrid a bajar de Stormfly, quien volaba con más cuidado.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Hiccup. –le sonrió y le tocó el pecho mientras entraba.

Los jinetes aprovecharon para cenar de una buena vez y rememorar lo que había ocurrido con sus compañeros y los cazadores.

-En definitiva Viggo no superará esta derrota, habría dado lo que fuera con tal de ver su estúpida cara. –soñó la gemela.

Tras un par de bromas más, Astrid recobró fuerzas.

-Muchas gracias por todo, chicos. No lo habría logrado sin ustedes. Todos aportaron algo para mí. Les debo la vida. –confesó la rubia. –Y la verdad… creo que debo pedirles algo más.

-Lo que sea Astrid, dinos en qué podemos ayudar.

La rubia se puso de pie y se acercó a una de las cajas de madera donde tenían armamento.

-Creo que me gustaría despedir a los enfermos del barco donde me contagié. –sinceró con cierta nostalgia. –Si no hubieran encontrado al Buffalord, ustedes estarían preparando mi funeral ahora.

Hiccup se puso de pie y se colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Astrid, que ya tenían las hombreras conocidas de ella.

-Creo que es un gesto muy amable.

Los demás asintieron y se prepararon con todo lo necesario para el funeral vikingo.

.

.

.

.

.

Una vez que estuvieron frente al barco los dragones ayudaron a incendiar las flechas.

-Allí es donde veo a mi padre, a mi madre… -Astrid inició con la plegaria, sintiendo con cada una de las fibras de su ser el peso del sentimiento que conllevaba el mensaje. –A mis hermanos y hermanas. Me invitan a ocupar mi lugar entre las paredes del Valhala, donde los valientes vivirán por siempre.

Una a una las flechas fueron disparadas y hasta llegar a su destino, clavándose directamente en la madera fría y abandonada del barco.

Sin decir más por respeto a los difuntos, los jinetes comenzaron a retirarse hasta que Astrid notó que Hiccup estaba muy reflexivo en su silencio.

-¿En qué estás pensado?

-Esto debe ser sólo el inicio. –comentó seriamente.

-¿De qué?

-Es algo que dijo Viggo. Que sabía donde conseguir la oferta. ¿Habrá usado el ojo del dragón?

-¿Cómo no tenía la llave del espectro de nieve?

-Pero encontró al Buffalord sin ayuda, tenemos que descubrir cómo. –habló decidido y preocupado sólo de recordar cómo es que casi pierde a Astrid por culpa.

Por otra parte, Astrid sólo le sonrió. Agradecida por lo que habían hecho con ella, en especial él; había actuado como todo un jefe.

-Hiccup… quería darte las gracias. –confesó con amabilidad. –En verdad te debo una.

El castaño se alagó.

-No fue nada. –Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

Era cierto, cada palabra era verdadera.

-Seguro, es que… tampoco puedo imaginarme un mundo sin ti.

Sólo hubo una mirada.

Sólo eso bastó.

Sin decir más, ambos regresaron en compañía de los dragones y los otros jinetes a la Orilla del Dragón.

.

.

.

La rubia ya se preparaba para dormir.

Habían sido unos días muy pesados y aunque ya estuviera recuerda, aun debía reponer fuerzas.

Iba a dormir hasta que segundos antes de apagar la vela que alumbraba su cabaña se escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

-Adelante. –la verdad es que ella estaba muy cansada como para ir a abrir.

De inmediato supo que se trataba de Hiccup por el sonidito que hacía su prótesis.

-Venía a ver si todo estaba bien. –ingresó dudoso.

Astrid le asintió.

-Estoy bien, Hiccup. Deja de preocuparte por favor.

-Yo… nunca voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti.

La rubia sólo sonrió.

-Stormfly ya está en los establos. No le digas a Tuff, pero le puse algo de pollo que traje de Berk.

La rubia se rio por eso. –Guardaré el secreto.

Él sólo la vio, le agradó verla sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Fantaseó un poco en cómo podría ser su vida al lado de ella, _completamente_ al lado de ella.

Se imaginó verla así todas las noches mientras se esperaban mutuamente a llegar a su hogar.

También en la posibilidad de tener una familia, que sus hijos entraran a su habitación, quizá interrumpiendo momentos íntimos, o anulándolos por completo.

Esa era la vida que deseaba.

Ese era el mundo que quería para él.

No imaginaba otra cosa sin ella.

-Hablaba en serio cuando enfermaste.

Astrid lo miró curiosa.

-No imagino un mundo sin ti, y mucho menos vivir en él. Te quiero Astrid. Me gusta que seas parte de mi mundo.

La rubia le agradeció con la mirada. También quería decir muchas cosas, intentó levantarse, quizá ese era el momento que tantos esperaban, que _ella_ esperaba.

Se puso de pie, pero al hacerlo volvió a marearse. Hiccup la socorrió de inmediato.

-¡Astrid! –trató de cargarla, pero ella se apoyó en la cama.

-Estoy bien, sólo cansada. Disculpa por preocuparte.

Haddock le sonrió y le ayudó a recostarse.

-Debes descansar… ya mañana empezaremos a diseñar nuevas estrategias para derrotar a Viggo. Pagará caro lo que intentó hacer, él y todos los que estuvieron detrás de esto.

La rubia hizo caso y asintió, dejándose tapar por él.

-Descansa mi lady…

.

.

.

.

.

 _Algunos años después_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

-Descansa mi lady. –Hiccup le besó la frente mientras la rubia se acomodaba mejor. –Debes estar agotada.

Astrid sonrió, pero de inmediato trató de enderezar la cabeza, hacia la pequeña cuna que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Hiccup detectó lo que ocurría, esa misma mirada la tuvo con su anterior bebé.

-¿Está bien?

El castaño se levantó de su silla y fue hasta donde estaba el recién nacido quien se removió un poco mientras su padre lo cargaba.

- _Estoy bien, mami_. –Hiccup imitó la voz infantil, haciéndola reír, aspecto que le hizo que le dolieran las piernas de nuevo. – _Descansa, porque te daré muchos problemas a partir de hoy demandando tu atención_.

-No serán problemas, mi bebé. –la madre le sonrió. –Nunca me darás problemas, siempre y cuando te parezcas a mí.

El jefe sonrió feliz. –Tiene mi cabello.

Astrid besó la frente del bebé que le ponían al lado. –Aunque me preocupan sus ojos… nunca se había visto que un bebé tuviera una extraña mezcla de colores azul y verde en sus ojos.

El amo de dragones se encogió de hombros. –Siempre rompemos las reglas.

La agotaba mujer sonrió feliz.

-¿Y Erick? –preguntó por su hijo mayor de tres añitos.

-Lo cuida mi mamá por esta noche. Está bien, y ya quiere ver a su hermanito.

La mujer empezó a cerrar los ojos, demostrando agotamiento.

-¿Cómo está todo?

-Berk es mi asunto… y todos están felices por el nuevo heredero que has dado. Por favor, Astrid. Descansa, lo necesitas.

La mujer le sonrió y lo miró enamorada.

-Gracias, gracias por darme un mundo maravilloso en el cual vivo, un mundo diferente y mejor para mí y para nuestros hijos. –susurró a punto de caer dormida después de los tés de relajación que le dieron unas horas antes.

-Yo soy el que debe decir eso. –susurró, sentándose de nuevo en la silla. –Tú eres quien trasformó mi vida, mi mundo… tú eres mi mundo, bueno. –corrigió. –Ustedes tres son mi mundo.

Las miradas llegaron mientras Astrid empezó a dormir después del día tan agitado y tan difícil que se vivió después del ataque que sufrieron, siendo adornada por la victoria hooligan y la llegada del segundo bebé de los jefes de Berk.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que tanto su esposa, como el bebé, que descansaba en sus brazos, durmieran plácidamente.

-No imagino un mundo sin ustedes, ni tampoco vivir en él.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

 **Notas de la autora:**

Lamento haber tardado tanto en finalizar este fic, como regalito les dejo este guiño a mi futuro universo Hiccstrid, donde según yo tienen tres hijos jeje, aún no digo el nombre de este bebé, sólo el del mayor y de la que sigue, que si han leído mis fics ya saben cómo se llaman.

 **Gracias por leer**

 ****Amai do****

— _Escribe con el corazón—_

 **Finalizado** : 8 de junio de 2018


End file.
